Razer
Razer is a member of the brutal Red Lanterns. He joined the group shortly after the death of his wife. He was often a third wheel to Zilius Zox and Atrocitus. He eventually would come into conflict with Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kilowog. He would battle these two on two occasions before witnessing the destruction of one of their fellow Green Lantern's home world, which he believed he had caused. Feeling guilty and ashamed of his actions, he joined the same two Green Lanterns after they attempted to save him from a prison and were kidnapped themselves, causing him to save them. He fought along their side and met several different allies along the way with them, such as Saint Walker, Mogo and the once perceived as enemies Star Sapphires. He and his new teammates also ran into conflict with villainous aliens, such as Zartok and Drusa, as well as the double crossing Byth Rok. His time with his teammates and past alike often caused him to disobey orders on several occasions, such as his assassination attempt on Atrocitus. Shortly afterwards, Razer atoned his harsh feelings with his teammates and continued on in his adventures with them. His time with his team reached it's climax point when Atrocitus planned to murder the Guardians of the Universe for the destruction of the Forgotten Zone at the hands of the Manhunters, which were shortly afterwards revived by a whole new advisory. During this time, he developed feelings for the Interceptor's AI, Aya. After Atrocitus was arrested and charged, Razer left the group and never came into contact with Hal Jordan again. Physical appearance Razer has a pale skin tone. He has black markings around his eyes and beneath his mouth and is of a slender builder. History Origin Before becoming a Red Lantern, Razer lived on Volkreg in the Forgotten Zone with his loving wife Ilana. Unfortunately, their world was conquered by ruthless warlords who plagued the land with death and destruction. Refusing to let the warlords destroy everything he loved, Razer decides to join the Militiar much to his wife's dissidence. However it was all in vain, Razer returned home to find his wife lying dead. He was enraged by her untimely demise and vowed to avenge her. Not long after, a ring appeared before Razer informing him that he had great anger in his heart and offered him membership to the Red Lantern Corps. Razer accepts the offer and allows the ring to slide into his finger, thus inducting him into the Red Lantern Corps. Beware My Power Razer then ambushed a Green Lantern, M'Ten with fellow Red Lantern Zilius Zox. During the fight Razer was hesitant in killing M'Ten. Razer's Edge Hal and Kilowog later take Razer to the Spider Guild prison, where he is forced to relive his worst memories namely, the death of his wife. When Hal and Kilowog learn that prisoners are being tortured, they return to stop it and rescue Razer if need be. However, when they are captured, Aya leaves the ship and releases Razer. Instead of going to help Hal and Kilowog, he returns to the Interceptor to retrieve his power ring and rescues Hal and Kilowog before taking off his ring. Upon leaving, Hal gives Razer his ring back and declares Razer is going with them. Into The Abyss Although Razer joins the team, Kilowog is still suspicious of him. Hal breaks up a brewing fight between the two before they receive a distress call from a ship being sucked into a pinhole. The three fly out to attach the ship's cables to the Interceptor, but Razer has trouble flying in the intense gravity. Kilowog ignores this, but Hal lends him a hand. Once inside the ship, Hal leaves to move the captain to the Interceptor while Kilowog and Razer try to restart the engines. During this time, a crate nearly falls on Kilowog due to the pinhole, but he blames Razer and they begin fighting again. Hal arrives in time to break the fight up again, but the ship begins collapsing as it further enters the pinhole. Kilowog leaves to try and keep the ship out of the pinhole while Hal and Razer try to restart the engines. On the way, they encounter several bugs chewing power lines. Hal's green energy is ineffective, but Razer's red energy does damage. Upon arriving to the shut down engine, they discover it is frozen. When the bugs close in, Hal realizes that they are actually Aya and that she had been cutting off the ship's nonessential functions to preserve power. On their way to the control room, Razer spots Kilowog falling into the pinhole and saves him. However, even with the engine restored, they are too far in to pull away. So, Hal drives towards the pinhole and uses the momentum to slingshot out of the pinhole. Afterwards, Kilowog thanks Razer for saving him. Heir Apparent Razer watched as Hal and Kilowog talked about adding a new Green Lantern to their numbers. He reminded them that if they were successful, their number of Green Lanterns would increase to three. When Hal and Kilowog landed on Betrasses to recruit its Green Lantern, Razer remained on the ship with Aya. He later contacted Hal to inquire why they were taking so long, only to learn that Doluk, the Green Lantern, had gone missing. Eager to do something, Razer volunteered to look for him, but Hal refused, noting that his Red Lantern appearance would cause a panic, and ordered him to stay on the ship. Hal ordered Aya to conduct a scan for Doluk's power ring but the signal is too far away to be sure. Razer left the ship with Aya to search for the ring. While aboard, Razer was asked by Aya how did she "look". Razer told her that she looked fine before being told the same by Aya. Razer discovered Doluk's body in the catacombs. Razer reported this to Hal and Kilowog before returning to the ship. Lost Planet While searching the small planet which has an asteroid hurling towards it for the Green Lantern chosen by the ring that once belonged to Shyir Rev, Razer happens across Saint Walker and proceeds to attack him. However, Walker easily subdues him and warns Razer that his path of anger will only lead him to his doom. Walker then pulls out a Green Lantern ring, causing Razer to ask if he is the Green Lantern the ring has chosen. Walker declines, saying his path leads elsewhere and leaves the ring with Razer before departing. Hal then meets up with Razer and the two discover that the ship has been stolen by the castaways after meeting up with Kilowog. When the ship is downed, Razer immediately boards and attacks the castaways before Kilowog captures them. Razer carries Aya out of the ship and destroys the device the castaways used to shut her down. With the asteroid nearing, Hal orders them off the planet, but they refuse and witness Mogo, the actual planet itself, become a Green Lantern when Hal drops the ring into the planet's core. Reckoning Having finally found the Red Lantern home world of Shard, Razer leaves the ship to confront Atrocitus. Aya attempts to stop him, but he responds by activating a virus that give the impression that the ship is failing, when in reality all systems are functioning perfectly. Razer's return shocks the other Red Lantern's, who had attended his memorial service recently. He recharges his ring before returning to Atrocitus. Razer attempts to fool Atrocitus, saying he was captured by the Green Lanterns and managed to escape before moving in to kill Atrocitus. However, Atrocitus foresaw this and revealed Razer's ring was never charged in the first place and begins torturing him for answers about the Green Lanterns. When his execution is scheduled, Hal and Kilowog arrive and rescue him. In the ensuing fight, Razer recharges his ring and the three flee. However, Aya is attacked by Atrocitus and Razer leaves to rescue her. In the fight, Atrocitus reveals that he was the one who conquered Razer's home world and set the warlords against each other to foster hate and rage. When he saw the potential in Razor for being "A truely hateful being", he murdered his lover Alana. This revelation sends Razer into an incredible rage, easily defeating Atrocitus. While he prepares to kill Atrocitus, Aya reactivates and convinces him to forget Atrocitus and leave otherwise they will all die. Razer reluctantly agrees and takes Aya and a Red Lantern power battery back to the Interceptor as they all escape. Hal berates Razer for nearly getting them all killed and making their jobs harder now that Atrocitus knows they are alive. However, the trip was far from a waste: Aya had hacked into the Red Lantern central mainframe, and downloaded crucial information: The Shard is not the only ship the Red Lanterns have. They have assembled an armada of warships, numbering in the hundreds. Fear Itself When Hal and Kilowog left the ship in search of food supplies, Razer remained in his quarters, staring at his power battery. In the middle of recharging his ring, Aya interrupted him, curious about how similar or dissimilar the process is compared to Green Lanterns recharging their rings. When she inquireed what the rest of the oath sounds like, he finished it for her. However, when she commented that it was "interesting," Razer angrily yelled at her, stating that even though he was not with Atrocitus, the ring remained with him and he must recite a hateful oath to recharge his ring and told her to leave. Aya later returned, with a modified oath. Razer performed the new oath and thanked Aya for helping him. However, Razer had lied and remorsefully recited the Red Lantern oath. In Love and War Razer made a quip about Kilowog's disheartened state at having to leave Galia behind. The crew attempts to distract him from his woes but then a real distraction appears-- a creature starts attacking the Interceptor. Hal, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya fight it, but the help of two mysterious women is what drives the creature away. They introduce themselves as the Star Sapphires and invite the crew back to their home planet for a rest. Once there, Razer refuses to leave the ship and attend the party being thrown for them. He stays with Aya and helps repair the ship. It's only when Aya notes that Kilowog's life force signature is odd that the two of them decide to leave the ship to investigate. Razer confronts the Star Sapphire guards but is allowed in by Queen Aga'po. Aya, however, is refused entry and is forced to investigate on her own. Aga'po helps Razer search for Kilowog, though Razer seems unconvinced that she's actually trying to help him find Kilowog. Aga'po is just about to try to seduce him when Aya breaks through the wall and informs him that Kilowog has been captured. Aga'po tries to convince him to ignore Aya, but he refuses. The queen summons her guards and they attack Razer and Aya. Outnumbered and overpowered, they are defeated. Razer is encased in violet crystal with only his head exposed while Aya is held at spear-point. Ghia'ta rushes in and tries to convince Aga'po that their idea of love is imperfect and that they should let the men go. Aga'po dismisses her and continues on. Men, she argues, spread war and the only way to stop it is to “gentle” them with the power of love. This means trapping them forever in crystal. The queen uses her power to see Razer's true love and the image of Ilana surfaces. Aga'po says that Razer has loved and lost but that Ilana's form has been assumed by Aya. Upset, Razer lashes out at Aya but is cut short when Aga'po summons a spear and decides that Razer is dead inside and that it would be a mercy to kill him. He is saved by the arrival of Hal and the newly-released Kilowog. Hal breaks the spear and frees Razer. In the confusion, all four of the crew members get away and beat a hasty retreat to the Interceptor. However, the queen summons the same creature they fought before. It blocks the way to the ship and they struggle to fight it. They're saved by Ghia'ta, who holds the creature off and allows a chance for the crew to leave. Regime Change The crew of the Interceptor receives a distress call from Queen Iolande of Betrassus. They fly to Betrassus to find that her brother has taken the throne from her with the help of the Red Lanterns. To make things worse, he himself has become a Red Lantern. The crew tries to fight the contingent of Red Lanterns stationed in the throne room, but they are outmatched. They retreat to the Interceptor, only to find it surrounded by Red Lantern guards. Hal assigns Razer and Aya the mission to take back the Interceptor. Hal and Kilowog leave to free Iolande and call the guardians for guidance. They end up attacking the Liberator that had been placed on the planet, which draws the guards surrounding the ship away. Razer and Aya board and fly into battle. They help fight the Red Lanterns; however, they are forced to fight Bleez in person in order to save the ship. When a mysterious blue light floods the area, Razer's ring suddenly loses its charge. This sends him plummeting toward the ground until he's rescued by Aya. He's puzzled that his ring had mysteriously stopped working, as it had never happened before. Furthermore, this light seemed to strengthen the Green Lanterns' power rings. Using this new power, the Green Lanterns (minus Aya) were able to send the Liberator into space before it exploded. The blue light fades and the day is saved. Flight Club The crew of the Interceptor receives a message from Appa about the impending Red Lantern invasion of Guardian Space. He gives the crew the mission to find out the password for the Lighthouse, an ancient building that can create a tunnel through the thick asteroid belt separating Guardian Space and the Forgotten Zone. They are told that this building was discovered by Green Lantern Tauverus. Aya discovers that he is imprisoned on the same prison asteroid Razer had formerly been imprisoned on. They return to it and the new warden, Goggan, shows them to the Green Lantern. However, on the way to his cell, Aya feels faint from the yellow crystals in the prison and Razer offers to take her back to the warden's office until she is safe. Some time later, Hal is able to free Byth Rok, who has agreed to give them the passcode he learned from Tauverus. Using a bit of cunning, the crew is able to fool the unscrupulous Byth Rok into giving them the proper passcode. However, the Red Lanterns had found out about Tauverus and Bith Rock and have come to the prison asteroid as well. In order to leave without having to fight the Red Lanterns, Hal frees the Thanagarian inmates. Byth Rok leads them into a retreat, which works as a distraction for the Red Lanterns and allows the crew to leave without having to fight them. Invasion The Interceptor flies to the asteroid belt, having gotten the password for the Lighthouse. Razer objects to Hal's plan, saying that it would be wiser to use the ultra-warp drive to travel to Oa and get reinforcements. They could then meet the Red Lanterns when they enter Guardian Space and fight them off then. Hal objects, saying that his plan to destroy the Lighthouse and close the passage between the two regions would be the best way-- it would prevent the Red Lanterns from entering Guardian Space in the first place and would prevent any more lives from being lost. Razer still seems unconvinced, but Hal proceeds with his plan. The passcode turns out to be correct and the Interceptor flies to the Lighthouse. However, they are attacked by its defenses as well as a small group of Red Lanterns, who had gotten there first. They are forced to retreat and come up with a new plan. Hal suggests that they fly into the beams of energy holding the passage open; doing so would make them invisible. Aya volunteers for the job-- she is the only one who can be precise enough in her flying. Despite Hal's protests, Aya follows through with her plan. As he watches Aya fly through the beams of light, Razer comments that there is indeed more to her than meets the eye. Aya is able to fly into the Lighthouse and change the security settings before she is detected. However, Aya manipulated the defenses to attack the Red Lanterns, driving them off and allowing the Interceptor's crew to enter the Lighthouse. Razer makes his best attempt at sabotaging the Lighthouse, though he says he's unfamiliar with the technology. Having set it to destroy at the push of a trigger, the crew flies the Interceptor into Oan space. However, Atrocitus is on their tail. Hal tells Razer to detonate the Lighthouse, the destruction of which causes the tunnel to start collapsing. The Interceptor makes a narrow escape. Aya then informs the crew that the ultra-warp coils are back online and they can return to Oa. But they catch sight of Atrocitus' ship. Razer insists on investigating it along with Kilowog and Hal. Once on board, Razer discovers belatedly that the ship is rigged to explode. He is just barely able to put up a shield around them, which saves them. They fly back to the Interceptor only to be attacked by it. Atrocitus had taken over the ship with the help of Drusa, who had used her technological skill to take over Aya. On Atrocitus' orders, Aya sets course for Oa. The ultra-warp coils activate and the ship disappears in a flash, stranding Hal and the others in the middle of space. To make matters worse, Atrocitus had apparently dropped Liberators as he'd flown through the tunnel. They were set to blow and, when they did, it created a permanent tunnel in the asteroid belt. It was big enough to allow the entire Red Lantern armada through. Homecoming Razer was stranded with Hal and Kilowog after Atrocitus stole their ship when they briefly left it. Razer watched Hal and Kilowog argue battle plans and he himself even intervened. Razer went with Hal back to the Star Sapphire's homeworld after leaving Kilowog to deal with the Red Lantern's armada. Razer was intended to be Hal's bodyguard. When the Star Sapphires told Hal it was too dangerous to try and teleport him to Earth, Razer argued that if he didn't go back, Atrocitus would lay waste to the Guardians of the Universe. He watched as Hal Jordan went back to Earth and was about to leave before he had the Star Sapphire's teleport him to his true love: Aya. With the aid of the Star Sapphires, Razer was able to slip past the guards of the interceptor and land inside. He shot Drusa and took her out with one blast from his ring. He rescued Aya and brought her with him to Oa. However, by the time he got there, Hal had already beaten Atrocitus. When Atrocitus was being taken away, Razer looked him straight in the eyes. Hal asked him how he managed to get back to Oa in such a short time. Before he could answer, Razer was interrupted by the Guardians of Oa. Personality Razer presumably was a peaceful man before his involvement with the Red Lanterns. Though he was protective of his wife Ilana, it is presumed that he had high respect for others and would only get destructive when someone did something to harm her. Razer's anger didn't start to manifest until he became a Red Lantern, possibly due to Atrocitus and Zilius Zox leaving him starstruck and being forced to take their orders. Appearances Background information Category:A to Z Category:Aliens Category:Forgotten Zone individuals Category:Individuals Category:Red Lantern Corps members